undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Reversetale
|date = February 14, 2018 |website = Discord |type = Basic Change |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = Animation Comic |status = WIP |creator = |cocreator = |writer = KingAsgoreDreemurr2 |artist = KingAsgoreDreemurr2 |composer = |programmer = |spriter = KingAsgoreDreemurr2}} Long ago two races lived in harmony, humans and monsters. One day the Monster’s Queen declared war for the earth between the two. The Humans were victorious, and out of fear sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Characters Humans Chara at first was an evil human, until one day her friends pushed one of her monster friends down the mountain, and she risked her life to save Asriel and died. A couple of years later Frisk explored the mountain, and saw a talking flower so she looked inside the mountain but tripped and fell. Flowey Flowey is a kind and energetic dude, and promises to protect anyone in danger (even Toriel) Quote: “You!.. You're a... YOU REALLY ARE AN IDIOT! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD HAVE REGRETTED MY HELP!" Battle Theme: Your New Friend (introduction), Your Newest Enemy (Neutral) Toriel Toriel used to be friendly, but one day humans pushed Asriel down the mountain, so Toriel started a war, which led to her and Asgore’s divorce, now she is cruel and will do anything to get revenge on the humans ”H-human... its time for you to learn the truth.... but first, would you like a piece of cake?” Battle Theme: Heart Break Sans Sans is a hardworking skeleton and does his best to take care of his younger brother. Sans knows Toriel is dangerous but had never talked to her in person, and doesn’t realize that he is talking to Toriel when he talks through the door Quote: “Papyrus! Get outside and do something! Maybe there is a human you could be protecting” Battle Theme: Song That Definitely Has A Chance Of Possibly Playing When You Fight Sans Papyrus Papyrus wants to be a part of the royal guard, but can’t because Papyrus can sometimes become lazy or get off track when he tries to protect a human, Papyrus has never seen a human before (they usually don‘t get past Toriel) ”Sans! why are there a lot of members of the Canine Unit? Because they are so pupular! Get it?!” Undyne Undyne is the leader of the Royal Guard and swears to never fail to save a human that comes across her, although she is usually kind and caring, if you make her mad or kill anyone, she can defeat you. ”Human, can you deliver something for me please? I would do it myself but I gotta keep watch for danger” Alphys Alphys' job is the only payment she has and she does what ever she has to do to not get fired by the former queen Toriel. That includes killing humans if she encounters one, but eventually she has the bravery to ignore toriel‘s requests and protects the humans. “H-human? Y-you're really forgiving me about my actions? Thats a very nice thing to do!” Battle Theme: Scientific Battle Mettaton Mettaton is a friendly robot that loves to sing, even though Toriel cancelled the TV show Mettaton still secretly performs at the lab. Asgore Asgore is a calm and interesting dude that will, like Undyne, destroy dangerous threats to humans or monsters, Asgore created the Royal Guard to protect humans who manage to pass Toriel Quote: (death while fighting against him on genocide run) “Human... Don’t give up just yet... There is more where that came from” Battle themes: King Protection (pacifist), Courage and Persuasion/ SPARE the SOULS/restoration (genocide route) Changes and Trivia * In this AU, Papyrus can see timelines. However, he can only recall memories from similar situations (example: resetting after killing him and fighting him again). * In the True Genocide route, the Genocide route replaces the Pacifist part of the True Pacifist route. (The Neutral route still needs to be completed first) * On a True Genocide route, Flowey sacrifices his life to save Asgore. * I am thinking on turning this into a full game (to be honest the gameplay most likely wont be that good unless I get some help with the AU) Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright Category:Animation Category:Comic